Il pleuvait fort sur la grand route
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Où Kiku jouent les entremetteurs malgré lui et où Francis ne se plaint  pour une fois  pas du mauvais temps. FrUK


Bonjour à la population du fandom hetalien ! Et oui chère population, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien revenue pourrir ton cher fandom, mille excuses U.U  
A ma décharge j'avais pas très envie de poster ce truc où seuls les noms des personnages rappellent le canon (non, non, ce n'est pas un UA pour autant) mais bon, maintenant qu'il est écrit et puisque ma soeur adorée prétend qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que je le crois, eh bien je le publie (oui, j'avoue, la page de postage de fic de FFnet me manquais trop, j'étais prête à publier n'importe quoi xD). Bref ne placez donc pas trop d'espoirs en moi, s'il vous plait, cette chose a été écrite en une soirée pour tester les hypothèses de ma soeurette qui disait, je cite : "mais toi tu es capable d'écrire un FrUK d'ici demain". Il s'est avéré que OUI j'en suis capable (qu'est-ce que sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil pour la gloire de la science de la fanfic après tout ?) mais ça donne... euh _ça_.

**Personnage(s): **France/Francis et Angleterre/Arthur  
**Guest stars:** Japon, Amérique, Prusse et puis tous les pays qui siègent à l'ONU en figurants... oh et aussi un malheureux lavabo et un magnifique parapluie français xD  
**Pairing: **Je pourrais mentir et vous dire qu'il n'y en a pas ou vous prédire un retournement final dans ce domaine mais à quoi bon ? C'est du FrUK  
**Disclaimer:** N'étant pas encore reine du monde je ne possède pas encore tous les pays et c'est même pas moi qui ai inventé Hetalia, c'est Hidekaz Himaruya qui s'en est chargé à ma place et du coup il insiste pour les garder, allez comprendre. Oh et le titre et le bout de chanson que chante France (hahahaha Chante France xD pardon U.U si vous n'êtes pas en Ile-de-France vous ne comprenez peut-être pas cette merveilleuse plaisanterie sur la station de radio Chante France mais vous en faite pas c'est pas grave) appartiennent à George Brassens.  
**Rating:** K+ mais le + c'est vraiment par sécurité, à part quelques gros mots, rien à signaler... ah si, si vous faites une allergie au sucre et à la guimauve je vous déconseille la lecture (vous serez prévenus xD)  
**Spoiler:** Hahaha je met toujours cette catégorie quand je fais le chapeau de mes fics mais pour Hetalia est-ce qu'on peut vraiment parler de spoil ? C'est pas comme si les scans avaient un ordre vraiment défini, pas vrai ? U.U Rien à déclarer donc.

Merci à ma soeurette Leyounette (oh ça rimette) pour la correction et euh... eh bien bonne lecture je suppose ? Oh et avant que vous commenciez, une précision sur les moeurs des indigènes japonais pour vous aider à comprendre : vous avez vu l'épisode où Italie fait des posters pour exprimer son "amitié" pour Allemagne ? Eh bien il écrit son nom et celui d'Allemagne sous un dessin de parapluie. Au Japon ce dessin serait l'équivalent de ce que vous fait quand vous écrivez votre nom et celui d'une autre personne dans un coeur (mais je ne vous accuse pas de le faire xD) si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

* * *

**Il pleuvait fort sur la grand route**

« Ciel ! s'exclama France en l'apercevant. Un Anglais sans son parapluie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il ferait ce temps là ! cracha Arthur, montant tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux.

- Non, mais vu que tu partais de Londres et que tu comptes sûrement y retourner — faut-il être bête — il t'en fallait un de toute façon, répliqua le continental.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas _enfin_ arrêter de me sortir ces vannes sur mon climat ? Ce sont les même depuis que tu es venu en 1066, faudrait te renouveler un peu ! répliqua le Britannique, acerbe.

- Mon pauvre Arthur, tu ne comprends donc rien à l'humour de répétition ? demanda Francis par pure rhétorique. C'est parce que ça se répète que c'est drôle ! déclara-t-il d'un ton théâtral sans prêter attention au grognement de son voisin qui montrait clairement que cela ne le faisait pas rire. Et puis tant que cette plaisanterie te met en rogne, elle est bonne à garder, même après neuf siècles et demi. »

Le Britannique lui jeta un regard mauvais et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre mais le plus grand ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Allez, je suis « généreux comme la France », dit-il en riant tout seul de sa propre plaisanterie, je te prête un bout du mien.

- Un bout de quoi ?

- De mon parapluie voyons ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses inconvenantes s'il te pl… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car un poing rageur s'abattit sur sa mâchoire pour le faire taire. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur l'efficacité des arts martiaux, la boxe anglaise avait encore de beaux jours devant elle.

France se releva le plus élégamment possible et décida de ne pas répliquer — malgré l'envie qu'il en avait — pour ne pas perdre plus de temps.

« Je plaisantais voyons, _Godon_ ! Inutile de devenir violent ! Bon tu viens avec moi ou pas ? »

Angleterre hésita, d'un côté il ne voulait pas partager quoi que ce soit avec cet imbécile à cheveux longs bouffeur de mollusques, mais d'un autre il ne voulait pas arriver trempé à la réunion de l'ONU et le temps n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'améliorer depuis une demi-heure qu'il attendait devant cette fichue porte d'aéroport. Finalement l'impatience fut la plus forte.

« D'accord, je viens, grommela-t-il. »

Francis sourit d'un air victorieux puis ouvrit son parapluie — aux couleurs de la cocarde tricolore bien sûr — et ils purent se diriger vers la station de taxi pendant que le Français fredonnait dans sa langue :

« _Un p'tit coin d'parapluie_…

- M'étonne pas qu'il pleuve si tu chantes, ricana Angleterre. »

« France-san, Angleterre-san, bonjour ! les salua Japon avec une courbette alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Je venais justement vous chercher. »

Arthur regarda sa montre : ils avaient une demi-heure de retard ! Alors qu'ils étaient membres du conseil de sécurité, _shame on them _! Ou plutôt : _shame on France_, c'était sa faute après tout, c'était lui qui avait donné un itinéraire erroné au chauffeur ! Arthur, lui, avait juste essayé de corriger cette erreur, ce n'était pas sa faute si le trajet qu'il avait proposé n'était pas non plus le bon ! Et d'ailleurs le taxi aurait dû connaître le chemin du siège des Nations Unies et les y emmener plutôt que de les laisser se disputer pendant 20 minutes à l'arrière de la voiture comme ça, c'était son travail tout de même !

« Désolé du retard, Japon, s'excusa France avec un sourire sans prêter attention à l'air interloqué qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage de l'Asiatique. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, suivis par le pays du soleil levant qui les fixait toujours d'une façon bizarre qui mettait Arthur très mal à l'aise.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu as, Artie ? Tu es tout crispé ! remarqua soudain France dans sa langue maternelle — juste pour l'embêter — en entourant les épaules de l'insulaire de son bras. Détends-toi, on est arrivé ! »

L'Anglais ne se relaxa pas pour autant. Il avait clairement vu Honda sursauter au contact physique entre lui et l'autre Européen et cela ne disait rien qui vaille au Britannique.

Une seconde réunion avait été programmée le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas été prévue au départ, mais avec des zigotos comme Italie (les deux) ou Corée dans la salle, on était toujours interrompus et il était impossible de tout dire en une séance et heureusement qu'Allemagne était là parce que sinon il aurait fallu un mois pour régler le moindre problème — à supposer qu'on y arrive. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas décidée à cesser et France lui ayant de nouveau offert son parapluie, Angleterre arriva une fois encore aux côtés de son ennemi héréditaire — qui avait eu la _foutue_ idée de les mettre dans le même hôtel ?

Quand les deux Européens entrèrent dans le bâtiment, un grand silence se fit dans le hall dans lequel on n'eut pas distingué un appel au secours l'instant d'avant — le genre d'ambiance que Russie aimait par-dessus tout et Lituanie pas du tout. Tous les yeux des nations se tournèrent vers eux.

« Eh bien, lança France en refermant son parapluie, je me savais séduisant mais pas à ce point-là ! »

La plaisanterie n'eut aucun effet sur le mutisme de leurs collègues et les deux blonds commencèrent vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Soudain, on entendit le tintement caractéristique d'un ascenseur qui s'ouvre et quelqu'un se précipita vers eux.

« Hahahaha, bravo, Angleterre ! Félicitations ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant, soit le héros de service qui était descendu spécialement pour les voir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur d'une voix traînante en dissimulant mal son inquiétude. »

Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore inventé ?

« Pour vous être enfin mis ensemble ! On sait tout ! répondit Amérique comme si c'était évident.

- HEIN ? s'étrangla l'Anglais, abandonnant son flegme joué sous le coup de la surprise. »

Il ne put pas obtenir d'explication, tous les autres pays s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux pour les féliciter aussi à grand renfort de poignées de mains et de tapes sur les épaules.

« Mais-mais-mais on ne sort PAS ensemble ! cria soudain Angleterre, dépassé par la situation. »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire taire la foule étonnée.

« C'est pas la peine de vous cacher, répliqua Alfred.

- Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Prusse, Japon nous a dit que vous, je cite : « affichiez clairement votre intimité dans la rue » et que vous vous câliniez dans les ascenseurs ! »

Les deux principaux concernés restèrent muets, incapables de se rappeler d'avoir fait ça autant que de trouver une réplique devant de telles aberrations. Prenant ce silence pour un aveu, les autres pays repartirent de plus belle dans leur brouhaha, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

« J'avais deviné depuis le début ! Cette histoire de Guillaume c'était trop évident !

- Avoue, Angleterre, Jeanne d'Arc c'était juste de la jalousie, hein ?

- Beaucoup de bruit pour rien !

- Il vous en a fallu du temps, ça fait juste dix siècle qu'on attend ça !

- Vous êtes trop mignons !

- Quand même, France, on t'a connu plus efficace et plus rapide pour la drague !

- Vous voudriez bien poser à deux pour un doujinshi ? »

Les remarques fusaient de toutes parts, la plupart demeurant heureusement incompréhensibles.

« SILEEEENCE ! hurla soudain Angleterre, furieux. On-ne-sort-pas-en-sem-ble ! s'époumona-t-il en prenant soin de détacher les syllabes. On est jamais sorti ensemble ! On ne sortira jamais ensemble ! Jamais !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas amoureux alors ? demanda innocemment Japon.

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Arthur sans voir que France avait voulu placer un commentaire. Je refuse de me lier avec un crétin pareil ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que je suis… je suis… mais enfin regardez-le, il… bafouilla le Britannique qui perdait ses moyens, d'autant plus que France le regardait maintenant avec l'air d'attendre la suite de la phrase pour pouvoir se moquer de lui ou se vexer. Il… il mange des grenouilles ! »

Devant le silence clairement perplexe de l'assemblée — même Francis le regardait avec des yeux ronds — et à court de réplique, Angleterre prit son courage à deux mains et fuit vers les toilettes en crachant :

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! »

La foule s'ouvrit devant lui grâce aux ondes négatives qu'il dégageait.

Appuyé sur le lavabo, Angleterre fixait son reflet dans le miroir depuis quelques minutes déjà. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Toute cette scène… Il avait paniqué, il n'allait quand même pas avouer devant tout le monde qu'il fantasmait sur son voisin d'outre-Manche, si ? Non ! Mais maintenant qu'il avait hurlé devant tout le monde qu'il ne voulait pas de lui… il allait devoir se tenir à sa parole sous peine de perdre toute crédibilité… Il venait de se couper l'herbe sous le pied lui-même après un siècle et demi de préparation psychologique. Quel con, mais quel con ! Et cette histoire de grenouilles en plus ! C'était ridicule, il était ridicule !

« Eh, Angleterre, je peux entrer ? demanda soudain depuis la porte une voix trop connue alors qu'il allait tenter de s'ouvrir le crâne sur le bord du lavabo.

- Non, va-t-en, répondit laconiquement Arthur, las d'avance de savoir que l'autre ne lui obéirait pas. »

En effet, il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et la porte se refermer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna le Britannique sans relever sa tête qui était appuyée contre la vasque en émail.

- Tu me hais à ce point-là ?

- Oui ! »

Il y eut un silence.

« En fait non, soupira Arthur.

- Moi, je crois que tu m'aimes bien !

- Hey, pas si vite, _froggie_, s'écria l'anglophone en se redressant vivement. Il y a une marge entre ne pas te haïr et bien t'aimer ! »

France rit.

« Oh allez, ne fais pas cette tête ce n'est pas si grave !

- Pas si grave ? Ils nous croient en couple, abruti ! brailla le Royaume-Uni.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, répliqua calmement Francis. On pourrait même en profiter pour se mettre vraiment en couple, non ? Tu n'en as pas assez de mater mon magnifique postérieur de loin et en cachette depuis toutes ces années ?

- Quoi ? Tu savais ? s'écria Arthur.

- Tu n'étais pas très discret mais jusqu'à ce cri du cœur, je n'étais pas sûr, ricana son interlocuteur.

- Espèce de… »

Le Britannique fut coupé par une main française qui le bâillonna.

« Voyons, Artie, sois poli avec ton nouveau _boyfriend_ ! plaisanta Francis.

- Hors de question ! Je refuse de sortir avec toi ! cracha Angleterre en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Même pas un peu ? Un tout petit peu ? demanda Francis avec une moue _supposée_ être attendrissante.

- …

- On ne le dira pas aux autres si ça blesse ton orgueil à ce point.

- …

- Je serai gentil ! Je ne ferai plus de blagues sur ton climat, promis !

- …

- Je ne dirai plus que tu n'as pas d'amis (même si c'est vrai).

- …

- Je ne dirai plus « pisse-mémé » à le place de « thé » ni « étouffe chrétien » à la place de « scones ».

- …

- Je t'achèterai un nouveau parapluie pour que Japon arrête de colporter des rumeurs sur nous. »

Francis pouvait voir à ses mouvements de sourcils que la résolution d'Angleterre s'effritait et porta le coup final, sa botte secrète, celle à laquelle personne ne résistait :

« Je ferai à manger ! Tu ne veux pas manger de bons petits plats chauds et mitonnés avec amour _tous les soirs_, hum ? Du bœuf, du porc, du fromage, des fruits de mer…

- D'accord, craqua soudain Arthur suivant pour une fois le conseil éclairé de l'un de ses compatriotes de toujours céder aux tentations[1], d'accord, mais je te préviens : pas de grenouilles ! »

France sourit comme s'il venait de gagner la plus grande des batailles. Décidément, on ne remercierait jamais assez Japon pour être aussi coincé : c'était drôle _et_ utile !

* * *

[1] "Le meilleur moyen de ésister à la tentation c'est d'y céder" Oscar Wilde (un grand homme cet Oscar, j'aime beaucoup sa philosophie xD)  
_edit:_ il semble qu'il y ait plusieurs versions (je suis sûre et certaine d'avoir déjà vu celle citée plus haut et en fait elle me plaisait d'autant plus sympathique qu'elle était paradoxale xD) ou traduction, visiblement la bonne serait d'après la review de ceska "le meilleur moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder" merci à alle pour la correction, je laisse l'autre version au dessus parce que je l'aime bien quand même :D (vous pouvez aussi décider que c'est pour mieux vous faire profiter de ma bêtise mais le but n'était pas là xD)

Eh bien voilà, mes excuses pour cette fin (ce début et ce milieu xD) plutôt plate et toute rose (moi qui n'aime pas le fluff, j'ai honte -_-"). Je livre donc cette chose au jugement de la population, les reviews sont bien sûr toutes bienvenues mais si vous trouvez que vous avez assez perdu de temps comme ça, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir xD Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici dans tous les cas n.n

PS: le premier qui trouve Shakespeare a gagné xD (comment ça "gagné quoi" ? mais je ne sais pas moi, n'importe quoi ou rien, il a gagné c'est tout)


End file.
